A Twist in my Story
by Perfecttomato64
Summary: A girl that lives in Darren's world has a huge role with Mr. Tiny. However, she doesn't know what her role is until she meets the Cirque. But her true purpose is even deeper than that. And so, her story begins with a bloody beginning. I will be doing the whole series in this one story just to let you know. Must...update...! Q Q
1. A Living Nightmare: Prolouge

**Hi guys! I missed you all! :') Well, if you read Modern Angel's Author's Note, here it is! Now it will be the same deal as Modern Angel, if this doesn't get as many views as Modern Angel, it's going to be taken down. However, I'm actually pretty excited and I don't want to take this down. It would make me sad. :'( But enough of me. READ! :)**

**Chapter Start**

* * *

I never wanted this. I never wanted to become something so horrible, so dastardly, so...so evil. He says it's in my genes but I looking at him makes me cringe in disgust. How am I related to him? I could never be like him, I can't picture myself as him just casually sitting in a chair and watching everything "play out". He's crazy. There is no word that can describe him but evil. Why should destiny be so evil?

I bet you're wondering what I'm talking about right? You don't know who I am and you think, "He's crazy? Whoever the hell he is? You're the one talking." However, I know my story. I know all the inside outs and the upside downs of my life and I have to tell you, it was one hell of a scary ride. Yes, I know life is scary but what I went through just made me hate my life even more than I thought I should. However, my grandfather told me that my life has a meaning. I was meant to do something here and it was for the good of our family. Well, so much for good if they're dead. I'm not sure if anyone would even bother reading this but if there is one person who would care, read the next sentence carefully.

You have a choice between reading my whole story, my whole life in this small journal or you'll eventually get bored because you won't believe any of this crap. The next page holds the start of my story. Where everything began. Where my life started to have a meaning in this world.

* * *

**Chapter End**

**Pretty short eh? It's only the prologue so it's not that long, however, the next chapter will be posted soon, as in a few minutes, but please wait! :)**

**Not sure if you could write a review for this chapter but if you want you could. What I did good, bad, right, wrong and all that sweet jazz. :)**

**In the next chapter, her beginning. **


	2. My Beginning

**I told you I would publish this in a few! :) I hope you guys will like this because I know I do! :)**

**I don't own the series just to let you know. :)**

**Chapter Start**

* * *

I felt warm from running. Scalding hot and stuffy. But on the inside, however, I was cold. Freezing cold. I see the blue, blue sky and clouds slowly drifting from one side to the other. I blink once to make sure I was still alive. What happened? I completely forgot why I ran so far away from home. From Lincolnville. I look to my sides. One side had a lone street that was empty and the other side of me was the forest. Where am I? Seeing that I completely forgot about everything for a moment, I decide to stand and walk off the numb feeling in my legs. However, my body didn't respond to my command. I didn't move an inch. What the? The least I could do was lift up my head. I looked down at my shirt and saw...dried blood.

The blood still smelled god awful on my shirt. I groaned and lay back down on the grass. But something was arising in my mind. Wait, I remember now. But...I really don't want to remember now that I think about it. However, this is for you to know who I am and how I got into the mess called destiny.

**-223Flashback223-**

I remember being at school. It was in the quad classes, eighth grade. I was chatting with my friends, Kevin and Emily. We joked about how stupid some people really are. They say they know how to do something but in truth, they really don't know how to do it. Like what happened in the science lab. There was this one group that weren't listening to what the teacher said and when we started, they poured in the yellow liquid in first which was correct but they poured the whole thing in. What happened next was the sound of bubbling and popping sounds.

Their flask of nitrogen was bubbling up and overflowing out of the flask. When the mixture reached the table, it started making a popping sound and was freezing the table solid. The teacher told everyone to get out of the room as they could. People were trampling over each other the fact that the nitrogen was slowly freezing everything in the class. The thought of it reaching other people and freezing them to death made a shiver come up my spine at that time. Luckily, everyone made it out in time before the nitrogen reached farther in the class. The students got yelled at by the teacher for not paying attention and got a week of detention. It was pretty scary. Maybe next time the school shouldn't choose nitrogen as part of a class project.

The three of us were walking each other home because we lived near each other, thankfully. Emily lived about two blocks away from school so she was always the first to go. Kevin lived a block away from Emily so passing the little time we had, we talked about random things. We asked each other how school was and I told him how I was starting to like my english class. He said that his days are always so-so, never exciting. We laughed and talked more. Every time we come to his house we would always have awkward goodbyes. I never knew why. Every time I leave we look back and we share a smile. Oh boy, I miss those days.

When I came home, it all started. I saw the door looking it's normal self but when I turned the knob the door fell. It was ripped right off its hinges. My heart started to beat faster as I stepped into my home. Every door was closed and every door that I passed, I thought that something would pop out. I called, "Mom? Dad? Tim?"

The doors remained closed as I slowly went down to the entrance of the living room and kitchen. Nothing moved and what I felt from the atmosphere was dread. I came into the living room and saw that it was somewhat untidy. Vases were broken, pillows were overturned, and dried blood on the floor. Dried blood? I didn't want to take another step forward. Dried blood meant something happened to my family. But what? I was too afraid to answer myself. The living room also contained the backyard to where my dog was. He wasn't at the door.

I peeked into the kitchen and saw no one inside. However, there was also dried blood on the tiles that lead to the wooden floored living room. A trail of blood but whose blood is this? It started to become harder to breath as I followed the trail to the stairs and the blood became more apparent. I absolutely feared the worst of what was going to happen. I thought a psycho broke into our house and killed everyone in the house and he was still lingering around. But the neighbors would've noticed by their screams and the crashes. Oh this seems really bad. I came to the top and looked down both ways. The left was mom and dad's room and the right were our separate rooms, me and Tim.

Every door was closed except for my room. The light was on and the trail of blood lead straight to it. At that point I really did want to run but something was pulling me towards my room. I couldn't help but see what was inside. I stopped in front of the door and took in a few breaths. I didn't know what was behind the door. I expected dead people and guess what? My whole family is in my room, my mom on my bed and my dad and brother on the ground. It was horrifying.

Blood covered the walls, stained the floor, practically everything was covered in blood. The stench was fresh and nauseating. I started coughing because of the smell and I was holding my breath for too long. Looking around the room and seeing blood covering everything was not the greatest sight I saw. Then looking at my dead family members made me throw up. All three were cut opened and internal organs were looked like they were spilling out of them. Blood just running down the glossy mess.

I slowly walked my way over to my brother who was lying on his back with pure terror on his face. I sat on my knees and the only thing I could whisper out, "Tim?"

No response.

"Tim?" I said my voice growing in volume and broke while saying his name.

No response.

"TIM! Wake up, wake up, wake up! What kind of sick game are you playing Tim?!"

He kept the same look of terror on his face. It looked so real. So real. "No...this isn't happening. This can't be happening! NO! Tim wake up!"

Nothing. He really was gone. I hugged him as I cried and cried and cried. This seemed so unreal now. This couldn't possibly be happening. Not now. Not when I'm so young. I stayed like that with my brother for a while, sniffling and sobbing. He's really gone. He's really gone. I took at look at his face again. Nothing changed. I brushed some hair away from his blue eyes. "Tim? Please answer me. I-I-I know you're alive..." No that wasn't true but I was denying it. Everything that I saw.

I turned to my mom and dad, "Mom, Dad you guys aren't dead right?"

There was no response. Only blood flowing freely onto my bed and the floor. I cried harder as I thought, I feel so alone in this world now. What do I do? Where can I go? However, my thoughts took a drastic turn. Who the hell killed my family? Who would hate my family so much that they go so far as to kill them? "WHO?!" I screamed out to the empty house. But there was just echos. I never knew the you could echo in the house.

I fell to my side, emotionally drained from this experience. Everyone is dead. I rolled to my side and looked at my brother. He was still facing the ceiling with the same horrified look on his face. I sighed shakily and cried for a bit longer. "Tim. I'm sorry. I don't know what I had done to make you, all three of you guys, to deserve this. To deserve such a horrible way to die."

I heard panting next to me. Quick and heavy panting. "Whoever you are, just kill me." I wanted to be with my family. I guess I love them that much. I started crying even more thinking to myself that my family didn't deserve this. That thought was running over and over in my mind as I thought about many things. Death, my family, and my friends. I heard whining as something nudged me on my back. I rolled to my other side and saw Pi, my golden retriever. "Pi." I whispered. I see blood covering his snout and face. There was more around his tainted golden fur. "You didn't kill Mom and Dad and Tim right?"

He gave a small ruff and licked my face of my tears. No that's not possible. Pi could never kill anyone. Impossible. I sat up petting his head and telling him good boy over and over. But I still felt sadness and guilt haunting me. At that point I wanted to kill myself but something told me to keep going._ Run away._

I looked around to find the voice but that was all it said. Run away. All of a sudden, I get this urge to run away. Run from here. Leave no trace of me behind. I stood up and walked around my room to look for things that I could take. There was nothing but my games. However, I didn't think I could take comfort in that. I can't just simply forget what I just saw. So I decided to just make a run for it. Just go. I burst through the door and ran down the street away from the city. Maybe this is a bad idea, I thought, maybe I should call the police and what? Be put in an orphanage and end up running away like I am right now? I stopped for a moment to take a look at my phone. The time read 4:05. I wasn't sure if I should keep the phone with me. What if any of my friends call? I'll ignore it?

I ran the streets that lead me out of the town. I hear my dog trying to keep up but he slowed down. I didn't know what happened after that, I was running from...there. I can't call it home. Why? I don't really know either. The spilled blood of the innocent lingering around my home. I couldn't bear it. I ran for so long that my legs were yelling for me to stop. But I couldn't. I can't until I'm so far away from that and maybe, just maybe, I may forget about it. I hoped I would. However, and sadly I didn't. I ran which turned into a jog. I kept the jogging pace for as long as I could before I looked back. What I saw a tiny speck that was once my city, my home. How did I...? But before I finished that thought, I fell over onto my side in exhaustion.

I lay there in a motionless heap looking at nothing in particular. It is the sky after all. I felt myself breathing laboriously in and out. I felt the grass moving under me and around my fingers. The silence and the simplicity comforted me. But only a little. My eyes started to close but something held me back. However, my exhaustion got the better of me and I soon went to sleep.

**-223EndFlashback-223-**

I sighed as I thought again and again about my dead family members. The gruesome sight of their blood spilling all over the room and their inner organs pulled out of their bodies made a shiver come up my spine. I started to have a sick feeling rising up. Then tears fell but there was no sadness within. Tears for no reason. However, I thought about my family, lay back down, and cried my eyes out again. I was overcome with emotions of guilt, depression, and anger. Why did this happen to my family? Who would do such a thing? I wiped away the tears and said to myself no more tears. I will not cry anymore. It was harder than I thought it would be.

I lay there looking at the blue sky and thought positively, This is nice. I should relax and forget everything for a moment. So I closed my eyes and drifted away, breathing evenly and softly with the wind blowing gently. So peaceful and serene I thought about different things. Like how the clouds look like fluffy ice cream and the leaves looked like giant green sprinkles. I sighed in exhaustion and tried to stand on my feet. Gripping the trunk, I lifted myself up and stood but instead I fell again. I attempted to a few more times getting the same result. So I just sat and stared at the road, trying so hard not to think about my family. I heard a car approaching. Actually quite a few cars coming down the road. I need help, I thought suddenly. I scrambled up to my feet and tried to walk but I fell down. However, I didn't want to give up so I crawled my way to the edge of the road and looked to my left.

I saw what I thought was an endless line of caravans but the first one stopped when they saw me. Someone, very tall, came out the back and approached me. He was taller than a basketball player and wore a hat that made him seem taller. The man stopped a good distance and said, "Are you lost child?"

I heard his voice loud and clear however, his mouth didn't look like it moved an inch. I shook my head muttering, "I don't know."

"Hm," the tall man pursed his lips, "well let me rephrase that. Are you running from something?"

"Uh..." The man's eyes pierced through me like a dagger and suddenly I felt shy. Why, oh why at a time like this? However, I forced myself to say, "I think I am."

The tall man was silent. I looked at the rest who were looking out their windows to see what was going on. The second caravan's door opened to reveal a boy around my age with...scales. I saw green, yellow green, blue, and yellow mixed in on his skin and his hair was a weird shade of green. That's not normal, I thought. The snake looking boy said, "Mr. Tall, what's holding you up?"

"Oh, Evra," the tall man, Mr. Tall, said to the snake boy, "It seems we have someone a little lost here."

Evra, the scaled boy, looked beyond Mr. Tall and saw me and my blood stained shirt. The place where his eyebrows should be, raised up and said, "Is she a...?"

"I'm not sure."

I looked between the two and asked, "What is it?"

They both looked at me but Mr. Tall answered, "Well we have to explain our story but we are on a tight schedule. If you do not mind, would you like to stay here or come with us?"

I thought about it for a moment and before I could think I nodded my head while saying, "Yeah, I'll come."

Mr. Tall turned to Evra, "Help her up, would you?"

Evra nodded and came to my side. He gave out a hand and help me up. I wobbled around before Evra let me lean on him. He said, "So, uh, hi. I guess. I'm Evra."

"I'm Sharon. Nice to meet you, I guess."

I boarded the caravan that Evra came out of and sat next to the entrance. Evra told me that the cars are going to the town after Lincolnville, my city. So that meant going through my town to the other side. Hearing that, I made my way to the darkest part of the caravan and sat there looking at the entrance. Slowly but surely, I was drifting towards sleep. I was so tired from running and think about my family. Sure enough I was asleep.

**-223-**

"Hey, uh, Sharon! Right. Wake up!"

The sound of the voice jolted me awake and I looked around. Evra was squatting diagonally from me and poked my face saying, "Are you awake?"

"Yeah," I muttered, "Where are we?"

"We're at the next town after Lincolnville. I never got the name though."

I was still inside the caravan and it was night time outside. I stood up to see if I had my balance and I did. I walked over to the edge and looked around. There were people going from one point to another setting something up in a hurry. Evra walked to the edge and down the car saying, "Mr. Tall is at his trailer. But if you want, you could help us first, setting up everything."

I still looked around but I asked, "What is this anyway?"

"Well what do think this is? Oh wait you don't. Well this is the Cirque. The Cirque Du Freak."

I looked back at Evra and his snake body. My first thought was that this was a freak show and what do you know, I was right. I looked around more and saw a woman who was biting apart metal, a man that looked like he was just bones, and a cage holding some kind of animal. I looked back at Evra saying, "Isn't this illegal? Having a freak show?"

"Well we do get in trouble sometimes but we always prevail in the end." Evra said trying a smile.

"But doesn't someone abuse you or something? Don't you hate life here?"

"No, I don't. Mr. Tall would never lay a finger on us."

I sighed and jumped down from the van. When I landed, my legs gave away and of course I fell to the ground. Evra came to help me up while saying, "Just to let you know, his trailer is west from here. If you get lost, ask anyone for directions." Evra stood, stretched, and said, "Well, I got to go help the others. See ya!"

The snake boy walked into the crowd and left me standing alone. West huh? I looked at the direction to where he pointed and followed to the first trailer that I saw. I knocked at the door and the door opened to a man with a pretty round belly. I looked up and said, "Uh, hi. I suppose you're not Mr. Tall are you?"

The round man gave a grunt, "Well if you're looking for Mr. Tall, his trailer is about five more down."

I tilted my head in thanks and walked down more. I passed normal people who were just having a blast setting up. I thought, Who could be so happy when there are freaks around them? Well, I guess I can't judge them because Evra was a freak and he was pretty nice. I approached the fifth trailer and walked up to the entrance. I hesitated before knocking the door but I thought to myself, Be fearless in front of others. I took in a deep breath and knocked. I never knew that knock could've changed my life for the better.

* * *

**Chapter End**

**Well, quite a beginning isn't it? Sharon has met Mr. Tall, Evra, and other freaks. However, will she fit in? Will she join the show? Please read!**

**REVIEWS. I would absolutely, postively love them. So, say what I did goo, bad, right, wrong and all that sweet jazz. :)**

**In the next chapter, guess who's going to show up? :D**


	3. The Cirque Du Freak

**Hi guys! Ignore what I said in the last chapter! I wrote this for all y'all and I hope you'll like it! By the way, I may forget about somethings about the series cause I haven't read the series in such a long time so if I ask anything about the series at the end, will you guys let me know? That's all I ask of you. :)**

**I don't own the story so yeah. :)**

**Chapter Start**

* * *

Chapter 2

The tall man, Mr. Tall, answered, "Yes?"

"Mr. Tall?" I hoped.

"Why yes, that is me. Come in. I never fully caught your name."

"Sharon. Maklove." I said hastily.

Mr. Tall nodded and motioned me to come in. I came inside hearing scraping noises and looked up. His hat was scraping against the ceiling which I found funny. But I didn't laugh. I found it humorous but I didn't laugh. Mr. Tall sat down on his bed and faced me while asking, "Why don't you take a seat?"

I looked over to find a fine seat that looked like a king could own. Wonder who this is for, I thought. Mr. Tall broke into my thoughts, "You could take that seat if you want to."

I sat stiffly and looked back at Mr. Tall. He started off with, "So what do you want to know about the Cirque Sharon?"

I thought about it for a moment and asked, "How did you find these people?"

"I come across them during my journeys going from city to city or by luck."

"Okay," I said putting that knowledge aside, "Explain to me about the people of the Cirque or whatever you call this."

"Yes, it is called a Cirque," Mr. Tall said patiently, "And the people around here are very friendly such as the boy you met earlier, Evra. And you also noticed that there are people who aren't freaks don't you?"

I nodded, "Well, they are normal people who are comfortable around the freaks who some may look like normal people also. The reason is because they looked past their appearance. However, looking back at the freaks, you can see that we have a wide variety of freaks. The generic bearded lady, a contortionist, a man who can eat about anything-"

"Wait, there's someone who can eat anything?" I asked rudely.

He nodded his head, "Yes Rhamus Twobellies. I think you two have met."

I remembered the round man who was happy to help her point to Mr. Tall's van. So that was him, I thought. "Yes," Mr. Tall continued, "we also have the snake boy, a woman with indestructible teeth, a man that can handle a dangerous spider, and much more. And once you get to actually know them, then I am sure you can get along with them fine."

I nodded and asked, "Evra told me that you guys in trouble sometimes."

"Yes, we do get reported by some people and of course, we leave as quickly as possible. It's a hassle sometimes."

I nodded again and sat there thinking. My mind drifted until I remembered when I first met these weird people, "Um, just wondering but the day you took me in, Evra said something about me," I looked up to meet his eyes, "What am I?"

Mr. Tall was silent to the question. I felt like I did something terribly wrong and sunk back into my chair submitting to my shyness. However, Mr. Tall eventually said, "I'm sorry but I don't really know. We, uh, haven't talked about Mr. Crepsley."

"Who?"

He sighed and looked out the window, "You may not believe what I am about to say but Mr. Crepsley is a vampire."

I was sitting there in confusion. Vampires don't exist. There was never any proof that vampires existed before and today. Either that or there was evidence that was burned or forgotten. I highly doubted that though. I should have believed him. I was about to speak when Mr. Tall said, "The sun is setting. Our show will start very soon. Do you mind helping?"

"Oh, okay." I said instead. I followed him out the trailer and tried to stay behind him. There were people bustling around to prepare for the show. Mr. Tall stopped and seemed to talk to someone. She caught up to him and found that Mr. Tall was talking to Evra. "I want you let Sharon help you with your work if you need it." Mr. Tall told him.

Evra nodded and looked over at her direction and smiled. I gave a small smile back. I also noticed that Mr. Tall was gone almost instantly. I looked around for the tall figure but she heard Evra talk to her, "Hey, are you listening to me?"

I looked back him and he said, "Follow me."

I did what he said and followed him to wherever he was going. He stopped in front of a woman and asked, "Do you have spare clothing for her Truska?"

The woman's friendly eyes met hers and she smiled at her. I nodded in response and followed Evra and Truska. While walking, Sharon heard distant barking coming from the front. She heard people ahead of her and exclaim at what was passing them. Evra and Truska also parted to reveal the familiar golden retriever that barked happily when he saw Sharon. "Pi!" I said happily and ran to him. He also walked towards me and sat when I bent down to hug him. Though I felt all eyes on me, I was really happy that Pi was here with me.

"Sharon?" Mr. Tall's voice resounded throughout the lot.

Pi barked at him but I shushed him saying tentatively, "Yes?"

"Who is this?"

"My...my dog." I said with dread, thinking the worst.

There was silence until Mr. Tall said, "That dog is your responsibility and if you can't take care of it, then he goes."

I looked up in surprised and saw joy? It was somewhere etched within his eyes but he turned away and walked back towards his trailer. "Well, you're lucky, I guess." Evra said to me.

The people around me went back to work and going back to their original conversations. I stood with my hand on Pi's head who was still sitting and nodded. Truska scratched Pi's chin which he enjoyed and licked her hand. I heard her laugh as Pi licked her hand. Evra also laughed and said, "Okay, let's go look for some clothes for you Sharon."

We entered a trailer and there was clothes and fabric everywhere. I saw a few sewing machines along with some unfinished projects and I bet there were more deeper down. Truska went to the back as Evra, Pi, and I were standing. I walked towards a shirt that was a simple white with a black string that crossed each other when the shirt went into a sharp v-neck. However, it was a shirt for a boy to wear. I really like it.

Truska came back with a pile clothes and mumbled something. "I'm sorry?" I said.

"She said to try those clothes on." Evra chimed in.

I looked back at him, "You know what she says?"

Evra nodded, "It's not a lot but I can understand her sometimes."

Feeling a little left out, Pi gave a bark that made Evra jump. "Pi, what is it?" I said. He whined and nudged his head under my palm. I laughed and scratched his head while telling him to stay. I walked to where Truska pointed which was where I was supposed to dress. I pulled back a drape and threw it back around. I dressed quickly because of the two's tight schedule and came out. Truska smiled and clapped her hands and Evra simply said, "Wow."

I looked over at the mirror that was placed against a wall next to a sewing machine and saw the outfit. I had to admit, I liked it. It was a white shirt with gray sleeves that ended above my elbows. My bottom was simple black shorts that had pockets in the front and the back. I remembered that I had a phone with me and looked inside the pocket of my faded jeans. I took it out and clicked a button on the side. Nothing showed. It was dead. Evra looked and what I was doing and took the phone from my grasp. "Hey!" I said.

"I'm sorry but I don't think you can haul this around. No one really does actually." Evra said avoiding my hands to grab back my phone. I groaned frustratingly and stopped. Truska said something but Evra said, "No I won't give it back to her. I'll give this to Mr. Tall."

Truska mumbled something else that made Evra sigh and give the phone back to me while saying, "Why would you want it if it's dead?"

I didn't reply. Evra didn't push any farther and said gently, "Come and help me with my preparations why don't you?"

I nodded in response and went to help him prepare. We both tended to his snakes and cleaned their scales. For some reason, patted the snake's head and it seemed to like it. Pi sat a distance away from the giant and panted away. Once we were finished tending to Evra's snakes, we then started to help the others unpack and clean the old theatre. I wondered why they chose this but the answer was obvious enough. The chairs that were already in the theatre were old and dusty so they had to replace every single one of them. It was a pain but once that was done, I was getting to setting the stage up. I had a fun time with Evra and this other person by the name of Hans. His full name was Hans Hands which made me fall over my words after a few times. The three of us made it into a race to who can clean their side of the floor.

It was close because Hans held back. He was trying to be fair but I won by a second. The look on my face was priceless. I was happy for the first time. When I finished, I stood and jumped around laughing. Evra sat on his side panting while Hans laughed at my glee. I don't really know why I was so happy but I just was. There were many more including helping Mr. Crepsley during his performance. Evra took me to his tent to retrieve his multi-colored spider and to Mr. Tall so I could learn how to use the flute instrument. Mr. Tall taught me the communication method telepathy. I did a few tricks with Madam Octa that seemed dangerously close to me. Then we did the tricks on Mr. Tall. The first try was successful and I was completely relieved that he didn't die. It was scary but fun at the same time. I got more used to the routine and the way I communicated with Madam Octa and by the time I was brave enough to show others, the sun was setting. I looked out Mr. Tall's window looking at the reddening sky, looked back, and asked, "Mr. Tall, will I perform tonight?"

He shook his head, "Take another night to practice. However, if you feel as though you can perform tonight, then you'll replace me every night then?"

I was silent for a moment. I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach and looked down at the ground. "Will you?" Mr. Tall said.

I sighed, "No. Not tonight. Maybe tomorrow?"

He nodded and excused her from his trailer. Pi waited patiently outside and started walking next to her. People who didn't get a chance to meet me said their greetings. I was thankful that I belonged to this place. It felt like I was home. I sighed at the thought of home. I saw Gertha coming my way and she said, "Why hello Sharon. Coming to see our show?"

I smiled, "Of course. Wouldn't miss it."

"Then come hon. Stay behind the curtains though. However, get ready to have the night of your life."

I smiled at her and we made our way towards the entrance from back lot where the Cirque was settled. We walked down a gloomy hall and then we approached where the freaks were preparing for their show. She saw the wolf man in his cage growling but passive at the moment, Hans and Evra were stretching, and Rhamus was laughing with Alexander Ribs. I met the contortionist when we were walking along to continue the preparations. I started smiling with anticipation as if I was going on my own performance. Evra spotted me and grinned, "You excited?"

"Well," I said sadly, "I'm not performing. Yet."

"Aw. Oh well, I guess."

I chuckled and asked, "What you do?"

Evra laughed, "Why don't you watch the show and find out?"

I sighed dramatically but grinned afterwards, "Fine."

Mr. Tall came in and spoke, "This has been the night you all have been waiting for. Let the show begin!"

The freaks whooped and the very first, the wolf man in his cage was being rolled out onto the stage along with Mr. Tall. Looking around, there were many, MANY people. Every seat was taken and everyone was talking excitedly. I walked towards the stage also but I didn't go any further. Pi also followed me but I told him to stay where he stood and he did. Evra spoke as Mr. Tall was greeting the Wolf Man, "Go ahead. Take a look."

I looked out to find Mr. Tall still talking but was finishing up, "...And none are harmless."

One of the women that took the wolf man out and hypnotized him with some kind of pendant started speaking in a foreign accent, "You must be very quiet. The wolf man will not be able to hurt you as long as we control him, but a loud sound could wake him up, and he would be deadly!"

My stomach was already fluttering as they were walking him around the aisles. Thankfully, nothing happened that was fatal and they proceeded with the show. Alexander was next and it was an entertaining show. I laughed sometimes but not loud enough for the audience to hear. Then Rhamus but there was a break to buy gifts and goodies. I sighed and looked back to check on Pi. He was still sitting in his spot and not moving but panting. I giggled at him and saw Evra. He asked, "So how was the first few performances?"

"How can I say it? Amazing! Incredible! Breathtaking! Freaky!" I laughed as I said freaky.

Evra smiled, "Glad you're happy."

I grinned and turned back to the show. The blue hooded little people were going away and Truska was coming behind me. Before she went out, I did a thumbs up for her and grin. Truska smiled back and went to do her show. I never knew a bearded lady like Truska would exist! She could grow a beard, yes, but she can grow it back! And the best part is that her beard is indestructible. When she finished I grinned at her again saying, "You were incredible!"

Truska smiled and mumbled something. I didn't understand her but Evra came along saying, "She said thanks."

"Oh," I said kind of relieved Evra came by, "you're welcome Truska."

Next was the man Mr. Crepsley and Madam Octa. Their act seemed more amazing than when I practiced with Mr. Tall. The performance was terrifying because of the fear of the spider biting Mr. Crepsley but the thrill of the performing spider doing such tricks took everyone's breath away. When he finished, I was a little hesitant to talk to him but I said as he passed by, "You were really great Mr. Crepsley."

He stopped and looked at me. He smiled a creepy smile, "Thank you Sharon."

I tilted my head in thanks and turned my attention back to the show, pushing his creepy smile away to the back of my thoughts. Another break and they sold candies in various types. The show proceeded. Gertha passed by me and I said, "I wonder if you'll be wonder like the rest."

"Oh, you'll be wowed. Just like the rest of freaks." she replied with a smiled that showed her powerful teeth.

She demonstrated her powerful teeth by biting into four different types of steel bars and bit right through them. Then she made some volunteers try and break through her teeth but none were able to. I giggled as some were surprised at how Gertha's teeth were withstanding such intense pounding but not a single scratch was seen on her white teeth. When she came through, I said excitedly, "Your teeth are amazing! Indestructible!"

Gertha smiled, "Thank you and I'm glad that you like the show."

I grinned and saw Sive and Seersa come out and twist around each other in ways that made me think of how far they can bend. Sometimes I had to look away and hold back my gagging. I wonder when Evra will show, I thought. Mr. Tall then walked out and thanked everyone for coming. I kind of slumped because of how Mr. Tall ended everything in such a dull way. I was about to leave until I didn't see Evra anywhere. Pi was still in his spot. I turned back around to the audience because I heard gasps and screams. It was one of the snakes that Evra and I cleaned for a pretty long time since it was so long. The snake was slithering its way down the balcony towards the panicking audience. I started laughing to myself of how the people looked so scared. I found their fear to be funny. What?

My laughter eased away as I started thinking, What the? Why was I laughing at their fear? I was pretty confused for a moment. But then Evra was on the stage wearing his cloak that showed his face and hair. Whoa, how did Evra get all the way over there, I thought. He hissed while raising his arms in the air which made the cloak slid off his shoulders. It showed his whole snake body except for the fact he was wearing pants. His appearance was the finale of the show which also blew me away. This place is amazing, I thought excitedly as Mr. Tall went to hold the door for everyone to come out. for the rest of the doors, the ladies and the blue-hooded people stood at the exits and sold candies. I was amazed by the performance and wowed that freaks likes these people live in days like these. "How'd you like it?"

I turned to find Evra behind me with a shirt on this time and I said raising an eyebrow, "Um, what do think?"

He started laughing, "Amazing?"

I started laughing along with him. Pi stood from his spot and walked to me. He rubbed his head against my palm that meant he wanted to be petted. "I wouldn't forget about you Pi. How dare you think that?" But I hugged him around his neck gently. I looked at Evra who was looking at Pi and asked, "Do you want to pet him?"

He was tentative, reaching his hand out to touch Pi's head. When he made contact, Pi did nothing and Evra slowly went back and forth. He started smiling and started scratching his head which made Pi close his eyes in pleasure. I smiled and stood to walk back out. Evra and I walked out with Pi by side so that we can catch some sleep. The show went on like that for about a week until Saturday. That's when he came along with his insane friend.

* * *

**Chapter End**

**Oh my goodness, when will Darren show up? Soon my readers, soon. Soon as I mean in the next chapter. :P I hope that you all will be patient for the next installment. So Sharon already feels at home with the Cirque. And what about Mr. Tall? Something seems weird about him whenever he sees Sharon. What is it? Please read further into the story! :D**

**REVIEWS. I love 'em! So say what I did right, wrong, good, bad, and all that sah-weeeeet jazz. :D**

**In the next chapter, he'll show up this time, I'm sure of it. :)**


	4. The Last Night

**Hi guys! I'm so sorry I haven't written for SO long. T_T I hope you'll like this cause I did my research. I read the book and the manga and I'm confident that this is as accurate as possible. Also I'm assuming their looks from the manga, haha. ENJOY! :)**

**I don't own the story so yeah. :)**

**Chapter Start**

* * *

Chapter 3

The rest of the week was dazzling because I saw the show multiple times and I never got tired of it. Every night I was wowed by the fact that they can keep this up for a week. And after a few days, I was confident enough to help Mr. Crepsley and do a few shows. The first time was nerve wrecking because I faltered on some notes but Madam Octa was still obeying me to the dot. I gradually became better and better and I was able to perform without mistake. Instead of nerve wrecking, it was exhilarating. Up until he came. That was when my life changed for the better or for the worst.

I was in my own tent outside the building because Mr. Tall wasn't happy of the fact that Evra and I shared a tent or room. Now that I think about it a little more, I think it was a good decision. I was commanding Madam Octa to do simple things like go from point A to point B and make webs. I sent her back to her cage, leaving behind a treat for her cooperation. I sighed as I thought, Today is the last show. I need to perform this at my best! I took in a breath and exited my tent to return Octa. Mr. Crepsley told me to leave her on the table next to him and of course I complied. However, he was always tense whenever I came around or near him. What did I do wrong? Something about vampires and humans? I paid no heed to such thoughts and left Octa to rest. I started wandering around the ground looking at nothing in particular. Pi walked up to my side and stayed there. I patted his head and we walk. I felt the phone in my pocket and fingered it. I wonder if my friends are calling me right now. Sending text messages about my whereabouts. I'm making them worry so much, I thought sadly, I'm making them die a little bit everyday. I sighed and walked to where the freaks were eating their lunch. Hans was laughing along with Evra and some other people. I walked towards them and was greeted. I sat down while Truska was giving me a plate that had a burger with a small pile of fries. I ate in silence and Pi was given leftovers that some people left behind.

They talked about some things but I didn't join in. Unless saying witty remarks, that actually pulled me into the conversation, counts. I smiled from time to time and made faces when I was mentioned. The conversation dragged for so long that it went into our time of preparation. It was funny to see the freaks hurry to go back to practicing when I was on my break. Pi was sitting patiently for me to go somewhere. I pulled out my phone and looked at the unused touch screen that has been black for about a week. It was scratched in a few places because of the abuse I gave it but it seems very valuable to me now. It was the only connection to my friends. I stood up and stuffed it back into my back pocket and went back to my tent. I spent the rest of the time relaxing before the show and save my energy to give it my all. Around the time before the show started, I was with Mr. Crepsley who was telling me about how I should dress a little more properly for the show. I could tell he was tense because of the way he walked, the way he spoke to me, and how he made minimal eye contact. "Mr. Crepsley?" I asked suddenly.

He stopped and froze like he was cornered rat and asked, "Yes?"

"Is something wrong with me?"

He was silent for a moment but shook his head, "No. Nothing is wrong with you."

"Then why are you so tense all the time whenever I'm around?"

Mr. C gave a reluctant sigh, "Well, it would be very hard to explain since your father and grandfather are-"

Suddenly Alexander came in and said, "Show time people!"

Mr. C stood, "I'll explain later, I guess."

I really wanted to know what he was going say but it was show time. Mr. C and I walked to the stage left. It was where the freaks entered and they always exited stage right. I took a peek at the audience and every seat was filled. I smiled at the huge audience but I felt a presence within that stood out the most. However, I couldn't point out whoever he, or she, was. I was left with an uneasy feeling. Pi was sitting next to one of the curtains which was good. First up was wolf man as always and Mr. Tall was talking to the audience. Once finished, he walked off and the women in their flashy outfit brought out the wolf man. The woman holding the pendant said, "Ladies and gentlemen, please remain quiet. As long as we are controlling him, you will not be in danger. However, if you make any loud noises, he will awaken and will go out of control," they took the wolf man out of his cage and brought him down one aisle, "You may stroke as long as you do it gently and silently."

I bit my bottom lip in anticipation that something might, no, will happen. It was undying feeling as they passed a row with two boys that were underage. One had gray hair and a crazy look in his eyes and the other boy... I stared at the boy next to the gray haired one a little longer. He had black hair and green eyes that showed innocence and a little fear. I felt bad for the kid but my eyes were stuck on him for awhile. Until I heard the scream.

I looked back at the aisle and saw a woman on the ground who wanted to touch the beast. The whole room became quiet as they watched what the wolf man would do next. He turned his head around to look at the woman. His hypnotized state broken. He charged after the woman and ripped her forearm clean off. Blood splashed everywhere and splashed some faces. They all started to scream as the arm was still in his mouth. My eyes widened in shock but I was smiling. Their fear was funny. Their fear of death was hilarious. Wait a minute... I snapped out of it but an image popped up in my head. The room. The blood covering the room from ceiling to floor. And my family in the middle of the room, ripped open and organs pouring out like a waterfall. I fell to one of my knees and sat down. I was suddenly dizzy and nauseous. I felt like I could smell the blood from miles away. Their screams sounded like someone turned the universal volume to it's maximum. Evra noticed me and came to my side along with Pi who sat right next to me. Evra squatted down and asked, "Sharon are you alright?"

My hands were still clapped around my head but I was able to reply, "I'm-I'm fine."

Evra took a little closer observation at me and said, "You don't look fine. You're really pale and you're sweating. Maybe you should take a break from this night."

"No," I said immediately, "I want to do this night."

"I'm sorry but I won't allow that. You look horrible."

And so Evra notified Mr. C about me and he said, "I guess we need a new helper. And at the last minute. Can you do me a favor and fetch me one Evra?"

He complied and waited for the two women to come back. They seemed like the initial helpers that were supposed to help Mr. C and they complied. I watched Mr. Tall heal the woman and her arm with awe. I never knew Mr Tall could such things. Her arm moved! Even though it was torn from her elbow. However, Mr Tall warned the audience again but with greater volume about how dangerous things could get. I was looking at the boy again and for moment I thought I was supposed to know who he is. The show proceeded without any incident but I could tell that they were trying to put the incident behind them. And they were good at masking it. Well, either that or they didn't really care. They were satisfied with the fact of the woman was alive and well. My frown became deeper as I was lost in thought. The show went on and I was starting to feel a little better and I asked Mr. C if I could still perform. He sighed and replied, "Are you sure that you won't break down again?"

I sighed inwardly, "I'm pretty sure."

He nodded, "Then when we go up, you tell the helpers that they don't have to come up."

I nodded and received a flute from him. I looked at it and gripped the flute as Mr. Tall was announcing Mr. C and Madam Octa. I sighed and approached stage left and told one of the ladies about how I'm doing the show. Both of the ladies were okay with that and gave their flutes to Mr. C. We came out as Mr. Tall said, "Mr. Crepsley and his performing spider, Madam Octa!"

I dared a glance from time to time at the two boys while I was getting the goat. The black haired boy was ecstatic to see the spider. I smiled at the boy but he was too busy checking out the spider. His friend, however, was dark and sullen. My smiled disappeared and my gaze was fixed on the gray haired boy. But my attention was taken by Mr. C when he said, "Madam Octa is a very rare spider. She has a deadly poison and high intelligence."

He opened the cage, "Come on out."

The blue, red, and white spider walked out of the cage with it's hairy legs creeping around. I shivered and wondered why I wanted to do this act. I brought out the goat, gripping the rope as tight as possible. Mr. Crepsley fished out his flute and started playing. Octa leapt into the air which made me and the goat jump. She landed on the panicking goat and quickly thrust her fangs into goat's neck. I pursed my lips to keep from gagging. "This flute is what keeps Madam Octa under control. Though I have been with her for years, she is not my pet. If I did not have this flute, my life would also be in danger as well."

He glanced at me and I took out my flute and started playing. I felt everyone's eyes on me but I wasn't under pressure like the first time. While I was playing, Mr. C said, "The goat is simply paralyzed. I trained her not to kill on the first bite. However, death will come eventually. Let us release it from it's pain."

I told Octa to bite the goat again. I could hear the sound of it ringing against my ears. It fell to the ground as Octa leaped off. A noise resounded off and she hissed at the audience. "Silence, please! I told you that you'll be killed if you make a sudden noise!"

He started playing his own flute along with me while saying, "You're okay now."

Octa crawled up his arm to his face, "But please, don't make any sudden noises or else I will be in danger."

I was always anxious at this part. I was very afraid that I might do something wrong and kill Mr. Crepsley. So far everything was going as planned. Octa drooped on his tongue and he threw his head that made Madam Octa soar in the air. Mr. C opened his mouth as wide as he could. I saw the boy with some fear in his eyes. I smiled and ordered Octa to make a web in Mr. C's mouth. Cage in hand, Octa slowly went inside her cage as Crepsley was eating her web. "Delicious! Nothing tastier than a fresh spider web. They are a delicacy where I come from."

Sometimes I wonder if Mr. C really is vampire if spider webs really are delicacy. We left stage right and I took a glance at the black haired boy. He looked very happy that he got to see Madam Octa. I laughed at myself and greeted Pi. The show proceeded and ended. I was able to come out to bow though I didn't know why. I looked at the boys and smiled. The black haired boy was looked at Evra first then took a glance at me. I smiled again. Mr. Tall was holding the curtain open for the people and then I saw the boys again. I wonder what they have to do with me, I thought. I heard everyone else next to me leaving the stage but I was still at my spot. I was watching the conversation go on between the two boys and saw the gray haired one hide somewhere. I was a little surprised at the turn of event and saw that the black haired one was pushed into a door. Interesting, I thought, What will happen next? Mr. C was also on the stage doing something but I was focused on what was happening. I felt a hand on my shoulder, "Aren't you coming?"

I jumped and looked at Evra with Pi by his side. He put his head under my palm. I scratched his head and said, "To where?"

"Aren't you going to rest? Cause I'm pretty tired."

I was silent for a moment but I said, "I think I dropped my flute down at the audience when I was bowing."

Evra looked surprised, "You bowed with us?"

"Something wrong with that?" I said with an eyebrow raised.

Evra shook his head, "No. I'll go ahead I guess. Good night."

"Night."

Evra left a little reluctantly. I mused on that behavior. Is he in love? A possibility. I blushed slightly at the thought. However, I heard a person approaching the stage and Mr. C and I looked to find the source of the noise. It was the gray haired boy. He looked frightened. I backed away with Pi growling a little. The boy paid no mind to Pi and faced Mr. C. Crepsley was the first to speak, "How may I help you, young man?"

The boy was shivering speaking to him but said, "I know what you are Mr. Crepsley. No, VUR HOUSTON!"

His real name is Vur Houston, I thought. Pi was growling was getting louder as he was looking at something else. I looked over at a silhouetted figure sitting on the edge of the stage in cover of the curtain. I was trying to figure out who that was until the boy said, "And I want you to make me a vampire!"

I twitched and stared at him in shock. However, Pi started barking and I dragged him out of the scene. Both were staring at Pi and I but they went back to their conversation. I looked back at the place where the silhouetted figure was but he was gone. I looked back at the scene while calming down Pi. "Umm," Mr. Crepsley started, "If it's plastic surgery you want, might I suggest plastic surgery. Otherwise, seeking a psychiatrist is good also."

The boy would have nothing of it, "Don't fool around with me! I'm serious about this! You ARE a vampire aren't you?"

"What exactly is your purpose to turn to me for this?" Crepsley said warily.

"I saw a picture of you in an old book. A painting done in Paris 1903. Though there weren't any scars, I was sure it was you. Vur Houston!"

Mr. C was laughing. I didn't see this as a laughing matter with the boy wanting to become a vampire and what not. "I see. So that is why you were staring at me intently during the show. The whole. Heheh. I guess someone would have found out eventually. So, what is your motive? Kill me? Publish a story about me?"

"No! I don't want any of that! I want to become a vampire! Teach me the ways of the vampires! I'll even become an assistant as long as I can become one!"

Mr. C narrowed his eyes and tried his best to make the boy rethink his decision, "What makes you want to become a vampire? It is not a fun life! You have to be confined to walking around at night. You'll be despised by humans."

The boy simply said, "I don't care."

I could tell that Mr. Crepsley was annoyed by his stubbornness but continued, "Well, what about your friends?! You will never be able to see them again. You'll be throwing your whole life away and you'll be living in darkness. And what about your family?! Will you not miss the boy you came with tonight?!"

The gray haired boy looked down at the ground, "My dad left me when I was young and my mom could care less about me. I doubt people would miss me if I disappeared," then he smiled, "But maybe Darren might miss me. I know I'll miss him..."

The life of a vampire sounds very sad and lonely. But his mom not caring about him? There's one thing I know about parents and that they love you unconditionally. I know my mother and father did. The thought of my family brought tears to my eyes. Pi whined and I shushed him gently. I know Pi missed my family also. I bet he's wondering if we're ever going to see them again. I turned back to the conversation, "But I've made my decision. Even if it means leaving my friends, I still want to become a vampire! Please!"

"You have thought this out? You are sure of this?"

The boy nodded. He really wants to become a vampire, I thought. He's crazy. A lunatic. Mr. C seemed convinced and said, "Come closer. I shall take a sample of your blood."

I looked at them but turned away. The sight of blood might leave me weak again. I didn't want to think about home now. I took a peek and saw the boy shivering with fear again. It moment seemed so long. I was absorbed but then I saw Mr. C started coughing. He pushed the boy away from him with blood running down his mouth. I gasped and then put my hands over my mouth. The boy said, "What is it?! What's wrong?!"

"Your blood," Mr. Crepsley said, "your blood is full of evil. The instinct of a murderer dwells inside of you. I will not let you become a vampire. I'll never allow it!"

"You're wrong!" The boy yelled at him.

There was a loud sound up above and both the boy and I looked up to find no one. Mr. C was gone and I was fleeing the scene with Pi running by me. I ran in my tent, panting like a dog. I feared what would've happened if I stayed longer than I should've. I sat down and started think about what had just happened. There is a lunatic out there that met a vampire in a circus of freaks. Like anybody would believe him but still. There was also the noise up above which meant someone else was in the room with us. Another witness then, I thought with a sigh. Maybe I shouldn't have to worry about it. No one believes in vampires anymore. But then there was the silhouetted figure at the stage. Who the hell was that? I groaned and fell onto my bed which was a long piece of cloth hung by ropes from both sides. I was swinging from side to side and thinking about the situation more. I never knew that I would know that scene will happen. Can I look into the future? BS. Hell no. I sighed again and decided to fall asleep. I was sure I would live the rest of my life with the Cirque. However, not everything always goes as planned. Actually, nothing ever goes as planned sometimes. I thought I had my life all figured out but then it shattered when my family died. And now, this problem with that boy knowing what Crepsley is. Boy, isn't life fair?

* * *

**Chapter End**

**Yay! Mr. Shan finally came by for the show! But then Steve came by afterwards and asked to be a vampire! Oh my, and Sharon said that there was another presence within their vicinity! It could have been anybody! (Lol, I know that many of you might have read the book but it's for the people who didn't.) What else is going to happen?**

**Reviews! I would like to know what you guys think so say what I did good, bad, right wrong, and all that sweet jazz. :)**

**In the next chapter, the night of tears.**


	5. The Night of Tears (Part 1)

**Hi guys. I haven't written because of my obsession with Elsword and Kingdom Hearts 2. That's all I ever do whenever I have free time instead of writing. Ehehehehehe. Don't hate for that please. T_T My obsessions can go pretty far but enough of my talk, read! :)**

**This is my first chapter split. Yay I guess. **

**Chapter Start**

* * *

Chapter 4

I heard many sounds even the sound of my name being called from a distance. I didn't want to wake up because I had a pretty good dream. I dreamt that I still had my old life and it started when I awoke from my bed with Pi sleeping next to me. I enjoyed the normalcy of it all. Eating breakfast with my older brother who was smiling because he told me that he has an A in his worst subject, Calculus. I was happy for him too. We both took our bags and left for school. Tim walked with his friends and I went with my friends. I greeted my friends Emily and Kevin. We talked about how our school year was nearing it's end and what we were going to do over the summer. It took a drastic turn when it was only just me and Kevin. The background faded and everywhere is white. Emily disappeared into the whiteness. Kevin muttered something which I didn't hear. Then his face turned a little red and he said louder, "I love you!"

It was surprising hearing that from Kevin. He never liked anybody and he broke many hearts because of that. I didn't know how to respond and I heard my name being called.

"Sharon?"

I still didn't respond to his statement. Kevin looked down at the ground and turned away from me. I reached out and whispered, "I don't like you like that..."

"Sharon?"

My eyes cracked open to reveal my tent ceiling and near the corner of my eye was Evra. I sighed softly remembering the dream. Evra broke into my thoughts, "Sharon are you awake?"

I sat up and nodded my head slowly. Pi also sat up and panted. Evra spoke, "Well, we're cleaning up to move out. You should get up and help too. Mr. Tall might not like the fact that you're not helping."

I looked up, "Yeah. I get it."

He nodded and left. I still sat on my bed and thought a little more. I think thinking about it will only make this day worse, I thought to myself. I jumped out of the bed and quickly changed into a new pair of clothing. I helped out as much as I could, carrying boxes, packing up some tents, and loading. I also helped Evra every so often. Putting away his snakes into crates and whatnot. Packing up took a while so we stayed for another night. I couldn't sleep because I slept so late at night. I remembered the boy. I remember his desperate charge to becoming a vampire. How he was rejected. I wonder, I thought, I wonder if Mr. Crepsley will be in any real danger. He's strong but that boy. He had evil inside of him. It was pouring out of him like a waterfall.

I shook my head to rid of the thoughts and continued on my wandering path. I was inside the building now, still walking with no general direction. Everywhere I saw was blackness that spread all around me. For a moment, I was stuck. With my left hand I was gripping something so tightly that I saw that my knuckles were white. It was a door handle. I felt my senses become heightened and heard someone on the other side, walking towards the door. I still stood there with my feet rooted where I was standing. I felt my mouth twitching between a frown and a smile while my mind was reaching out to whoever was on the other side. I heard the name Darren whispered but the rest was unintelligible.

At the exact moment I opened the door, his hand was on the door too. The other side eased open to let more light penetrate the darkness inside the building. My hand was still connected to the door as I was hidden in the shadows. He didn't come in though. Maybe he was going back and forget about the whole thing but how wrong I was. He came through the door and went down the dark halls. I should've said something but a feeling held me back. A feeling of destiny taking it's turning point here and now. I let go of the door and followed after the boy with purpose in my stride. I had to see. I needed to see what will happen.

As if he left an obvious trail behind him, I weaved around the dark and unfamiliar halls to the entrance where most of the members were sleeping or awake. I lost track of time. I carefully made my way down the stairs and took a peek inside. There he was, in front of the cage, hand outstretched for the cloth. This is really happening, I thought. He tore the cloth off and the spider was revealed. I heard my heart pumping fast in my head and in a blur, he took the cage. But before he decided to leave, he stuck a note on the table and then he ran for his life. I pressed my body against the wall to get out of his way and to hide my presence. His footsteps vibrated around my head causing a massive headache. My vision blurred, came back but then blurred again. I sighed and sat on the steps. There was no noise except for the ones that were in my head. I was yelling at myself in the head, What were you doing?! What happened to you?! What the hell did you think you were doing? What's wrong with you?

My breath came out shallowly as my head bended more towards my lap. I felt sweat trickling down my forehead and heat licking and flicking around my face. It was a pretty uncomfortable feeling but I tried to shrug it off. I'm tired, maybe that's the case, I thought trying to reassure myself. I arrived at my tent and crashed onto my bed. Pi awoke, swinging his head at the door and growling. I reached out my hand and grazed the top of his head. He turned to lick it but by then I was already asleep.

**-223-**

I felt the bed rocking back and forth in a hypnotizing motion. However, I slept fitfully with traces of that feeling still in my mind. A headache started to form immediately and I felt sick as I awoke. There were noises humming around me but the source was also in my head, speaking so fast it sounded like it was babbling. But I heard every word. It went on and on about the future, how that you may never know what will happen next because... Because what?

The talking stopped abruptly. The air around me seemed to thin and gravity felt like it was pushing me down to the point where I thought my bones would break. I felt as though there was no use in fighting it. Whatever the hell was happening to me. I had the strength to turn myself towards the ceiling of the tent and I feel the gravity just pushing me. My mind was starting to cave in a little towards unconsciousness. My eyes start to close until I felt a sharp movement forcing me off my bed. I flipped in the air once and landed landed on my back with a painful cry. The headache, the sickness, everything went away as I sat up rubbing the back of my head and brushing away dirt. I looked at my perpetrator which was Pi with Mr. Tall standing next to him.

I slowly stood up, "Mr. Tall... What is it?"

"I need to have a talk with you. Madam Octa seems to be stolen. Do you happen to know who took her?"

At first, I didn't want to rat out the boy named Darren. However, it was my responsibility to tell him about it since I saw the whole thing so I nodded in response. He mused on my response and said, "Well why don't you tell Mr. Crepsley? Come."

I followed him out and we made our way through the busy people hurrying to wherever they were going. We arrived at his trailer and stepped inside to meet the vampire in the shadows. I sat down on a chair wringing my hands together. Mr. Tall sat on his bed and said, "Go ahead."

I looked down, "I, uh, I saw who took Madam Octa."

There was silence in the air.

"And he was, um, black haired and green eyed. I think his name is Darren or something."

Mr. C nodded his head, "I appreciate what you have told me. That description is enough."

"What are you going to do Mr. Crepsley?" I asked.

He gave me a small smile, "I'm not going with you."

"Then you'll leave forever?"

"No Sharon," Mr. Tall spoke, "It's only temporary. Until he can get Madam Octa back."

"Then how...?"

"I have my own way of taking back what was once mine. And I don't resort to violence." Mr. Crepsley said.

He walked towards the door, swiftly went outside, and shut the door behind him. I was surprised that he knew Darren so well. He doesn't stalk him right? I hoped he didn't. I looked at Mr. Tall, "Am I finished here?"

He replied with a yes and I went back outside. The fresh air felt amazing but it was scalding hot. I walked back to the general direction of my tent but found that it was gone.

"Eh? Who put my tent away?"

I saw a few people loading my tent into a car so I walked there. I tapped someone's shoulder, "Excuse me?"

The man turned around and gave me a friendly smile, "Yes?"

"Is the Cirque leaving right now?"

"Why yes. We've been here longer than we should've so that's why we're in a bit of a hurry."

"If we are traveling, then where could the freaks sit?"

"In the back."

"With the stuff?"

"Yes. Sometimes it may be cramped but other than that it's mostly roomy."

I nodded and said my thanks. I walked around looking for Evra and I found him putting his stuff away.

"Evra!" I called.

He looks up and smiles, "You're finally up?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"Nothing. Hey could help me lift this up?"

"Sure."

We lifted a box onto the caravan with a heave and left it there as it was. Mr. Tall walked towards the crowd, "It's time we start moving. Start the caravans and move out."

The ones who were already packed were all ready to go but Mr. Tall's van went first. Evra looked at me, "You ready?"

I nodded and we sat in one of the vans. I made myself comfortable against a few boxes, the side of the caravan, and the opening. The sun was crawling it's way up the horizon and I realized how tired I felt. I sighed and sleep slowly overcame me, engulfing me in a dream that seemed too real be one.

**-223-Dreamsequence?-223-**

It was far fetched from the start. I would never dream of anyone else but me. Dreaming about someone else just creeps me out. I feel like a stalker whenever I do. But I dreamt about Darren. I saw him at school ignoring his friends to go play with Madam Octa. He seemed to enjoy it even though she could kill him in two bites. Then the scene changed to Darren celebrating about the fact that we left and Mr. Crepsley didn't find out. He fed Octa a slice a pizza that he bought which she scarfed down in less than a minute! I never knew Octa could eat a pizza that quickly. The ignoring friends and going home to be with Madam Octa continued until the psycho boy decides to find out the truth. He follows him with a shout, "Darren!"

Darren turns back, "Steve?"

Steve? The psycho boy who wants to kill Mr. Crepsley is named Steve? I was taken aback.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Steve asks.

"What do you mean?" Darren replies.

My head began to thump. The sick feeling in the pit of my stomach came back and gravity suddenly became heavy weight on my shoulders. The burning feeling started again also and soon it was like a steam house.

"You've been steering clear of me. It wasn't that obvious at first but everyday you've been spending less time with me."

He paused for a split second. The feeling was killing me every second.

"I was confused at first but then I figured it out. You didn't leave the night of the show didn't you? You stuck around, probably up on the balcony, and saw my conversation with Vur Horston."

"No I didn't!"

Lies.

"No?"

"No."

Lies. Don't lie. Lying will only make the situation worse.

"You didn't see anything?"

"No."

Stop lying.

"You didn't see me talking to Vur Horston?"

"No."

"You didn't-"

"Look Steve. Whatever happened between you and Mr. Crepsley is your business. I wasn't there, didn't see it, don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't lie to me Darren."

I guess it's inevitable now huh?

"I'm not lying!"

"Then how did you know that I was talking with Mr. Crepsley?"

"Uh oh." Darren muttered.

"How much did you hear?"

His shoulders seem to sag and he admitted the truth, "Everything."

"So that's why you've been avoiding me: because he said I was evil."

"Partly but it's also because of what you said. Steve, you asked him to turn you into a vampire! What if he had turned you into one? You'd go after me?"

"No of course I wouldn't. You're my best friend, I would never hurt you Darren."

"Maybe, maybe not but the point is that you could be dangerous. What if there was another vampire and he granted your wish? Or what if Mr. Crepsley was right, that you're evil, and-"

"I'm not evil!"

The scene stopped there. Images were flying by me and scattering in the wind. Lost forever. A scene opened to Darren and Steve talking with Madam Octa's cage on the floor. It played without audio starting with Steve sitting and facing towards the cage with a smile on his face. Darren unlocked the cage and started playing. Premonition rose and spread like wild fire. Something will definitely happen, I know it. Darren continued to play and Madam Octa approached Steve. I could tell that he was a bit fearful but he wanted to continue. The spider creeped its way up Steve and he shivered. It drooped on Steve's chin, turning slowly clockwise. However, before they even got to the trick, Annie came into Darren's room. She saw the spider and I think she screamed. Octa awoke and swung herself around onto Steve's back. Then, she sank her fangs in his neck. My eyes widened in shock. A voice called out to me, "Sharon?"

**-223-EndDreamSequence-223-**

My eyes opened slowly to find Evra on his knees in front of me with a worried expression. My whole body felt numb and it prickled whenever I move. I forced out my question, "Are we at our destination?"

"The van is still moving but we're almost there. You were out for a few days. No, a whole week. I thought you were dead."

"Oh. Sorry I made you worry."

A thought struck me: a whole week? I was asleep for a whole week? Was I that tired or...? I banished those thoughts and focused on the dream. What was that? The future? It's a possibility but I can't predict the future. Or can I? That dream was completely out of the ordinary and it was too real to be a dream. I groaned and hit my head against the van. All of this doesn't make any sense. It's like some kind of twisted fairy tale but at the same time it was real. I hit my head again. What have I come to?

* * *

**Chapter End**

**Yes, some of you might know what Sharon might be but no SPOILERS. Please. However, is Sharon some kind of psychic or is she going insane? Hmm... Please read to find out! :)**

**Reviews! I would really like it so say what I did right, wrong, good, bad, and all that jazz. :)**

**The next chapter, the night of tears part two.**


	6. The Night of Tears (Part 2)

**Hello once again! I FINALLY came up with this chapter but it's sooooooo short. I hope you guys don't mind the length. *sigh* But anyways, here it is! Oh and by the way, finals are here. SO I will not be able to write! Myahahahaha. It's so stupid but whatever!**

**Chapter Start**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Night of Tears (Part 2)

A few days after we reached our destination and the first thing we did was set up all the tents and all the lights because it was past the afternoon. I helped the people setting up my tent and might I say, it was hard. I didn't know what they were talking about until they told me in simple detail. "Just hold the thing down until it touches the ground.", "Don't push the pole down too much or else it will break.", "No, not like that! Here, attach this pole to this and keep attaching okay?" Good god, I felt like the stupid one. Once we were finished with my tent, I went to help out other people but not with tents. Tents have something against me. I helped Evra with his snakes again. I didn't like the fact that there was a scaly reptile sitting and coiling around my shoulders and/or my arms but I held those feelings back. It was always nice helping Evra. He's a fun person to be around with. Pi was always by my side as if he was a guard dog. I mean my family trained him to be a guard dog but not all the time. Thinking about my family brought back painful memories. I felt like I was deflating just thinking about my family. Tim and mom and dad... And blood. Blood everywhere. I noticed that people were looking at me funny. I stopped walking. How long have I stood there? I flustered on to Evra's tent to drop off his snake but I didn't feel like helping anymore. The pain was too much to bear. However, I went back outside with my most straightest face.

Evra walked past me but said, "Hey you alright? I saw you just stop while you were walking to my tent."

"Oh, um, I'm fine Evra. Don't worry about it." I replied almost coldly. Thinking back, I wonder why I did.

Evra was silent for a moment but then he sighed and said, "If you say so."

And that was that. We exchanged no words until we finished. Evra went somewhere to get something. I wasn't listening that well. Pi whined silently and pawed my arm. I looked at him and whispered, "What is it?"

He whined again. I sighed, "I'll never understand what you'll ever say to me."

I looked at the other people preparing tents, parking trailers and cars, walking around with equipment, and here I was, sitting nonchalantly and watching life go by. I should do something, I thought and I stood. However, there were many people retiring to their tents or trailers for some reason. I looked at the sky and saw that the sun was gone. Wow I really am the worst at paying attention, I thought to myself as I walked to my tent. I apparently was getting tired because I felt my feet dragging on the ground and a heavy weight weighing down on me. I hoped it wasn't that feeling again. It was the worst feeling ever. I looked up at the sky and whispered to myself, "What is it that I want? There is this feeling that I should go somewhere but...where?"

Nothing answered your question. The soft breeze whispered no solution and the sky yielded nothing. I sighed and thought to myself, Is it something I'M doing wrong? If it is...then what is it? Hehe...even I can't figure out who I am. And I'm the one who knows me the most! I pushed those thoughts away and lay down in my swinging bed. The swaying motion made me a bit drowsy and soon I felt myself slowly but surely falling asleep.

**-223-DreamSequence?-223-**

I cracked open one eye to find myself in that state again. I called it limbo because whenever I enter this state, I feel like one part of me is stable while the other part... Well the other part just slinks away in the darkness, never to return until I actually wake up. That didn't worry me at first but as the days progressed, the other part doesn't return that quickly. When I first had the dream with that boy (what was his name...? Darren!), yes Darren, the other part of me didn't return until we actually arrived at the site. When that other part of me is gone, I feel almost hollow. Like my foundation for my sanity was gone and I couldn't separate what was real and was my imagination. Sometimes I would hallucinate but some other times I would lose my sanity for a cool moment.

Losing my sanity scared me.

I remembered it when I woke up a few days ago. It felt like everything in this world was just a fantasy. My bed felt like air, the tent was morphing, and the air around me was thick and sticky. I saw flashes of monsters and evil creepers that used to haunt me in my dreams. However, I started to enjoy this world of insanity. That really scared me. Though it was a good thing, and a really close call, I woke up from that dream. This time, I wonder if I'll ever wake up. This dream started from where I left off which was when Madam Octa bit that boy, Steve. A cold mist surrounded me and showed what it wanted to show. Darren who was sitting with this girl (sister maybe) and waiting. From the way he looked, I think he couldn't take the blame anymore. He wanted to mend it back to normal.

He stood and ran down the hospital hall with his sister yelling where he was going. He ran to an abandoned amusement park where he met Mr. Crepsley. I wonder what's happening here... Mr. C jumps down to meet Darren and they chatted. It mostly seemed like they were talking about Steve and his life on the line. I saw the vial of the antidote. This will not end well. From what I could see, Darren was troubled and despaired. Mr. C must have proposed an offer that troubled Darren from the looks of it. The mist shivered into a scene where Mr. C and Darren are starting a blood transaction. Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a minute. Mr. Crepsley is turning Darren? He can't do that! At least, I didn't think he could. But it was happening anyway. The mist shivered again showing Darren and Crepsley in the hospital. It seemed that Steve has been healed from the way he was breathing. The mist shimmered into Darren falling on the ground while Mr. C was...flitting if I remember correctly.

It shimmered again to Darren with his family who were happy that he was home safely. I wish I was home again. But home is an evil place now. I wonder if the cops are looking for me right now... I looked back to find Darren at school and pretending that he was happy. I shook my head but I didn't say anything. Shimmered into blood. OH DEAR GOD NO. I closed my eyes to avoid thinking about my family. However, I had to take another look. I did risk a look but then I didn't get an overwhelming sensation with the thought of my family. Maybe I finally got over their deaths? That can't be! It shimmered again and soon I was surrounded with images of the past and some were even of the future. I still focused on the scene in front of me though which was showing Darren almost drinking the blood of his sister. I could tell he couldn't take it anymore. He'll eventually hurt someone and who to blame? Darren. Shimmered for a little while. I was looking at every other images. Most of them were images of the past that I remembered clearly but I caught glimpses of the future. From the looks of it, it seemed that it this might not end well.

I looked back at the screen with Mr. C hold Darren by the neck! I jumped at the sight of it. In his right hand, he held another vial but was tinier than the one for the antidote. I feared the worse when the image shimmered again, sometimes showing what was happening. I saw Darren "fall" from his window and land in the ground motionless. Mr. C killed Darren! Is he having issues or something?! It kept shimmering until it stopped at Darren's grave. For some reason, you were sad. He became a vampire to save his friend's life and Mr. Crepsley killed him. What the hell... It shimmered again to where Mr. Crepsley helped Darren out of the grave pit and Darren started walking around. What. The. Hell. Is. Happening?

The screen shimmered wildly this time, showing Darren and Steve, Darren with Mr. C again, and then the vampire and his assistant walking off into the night. Once Darren and Crepsley weren't in sight, the mist simmered away and a light shone above me. Somewhere, I could feel the other part slowly slinking it's way back towards me and I was already near the light. In the darkness, I could see the other part for the first time. It was completely black but it had yellow eyes without pupils. The whole thing was yellow. I gasped as it was fading away into a black mist and creeped its way towards me very, very slowly. So this is my...counterpart? Doppelganger? The dark side of me? However, once it reached me, I was already at the light. All I saw was piercing light on one side and endless darkness on the other.

**-223-**

I awoke to the sound of preparation for tonight's show. Oh god, I thought, I thought I was never going to get out of there. I looked at my hands and I thought I saw four for a moment. I closed my eyes for a moment to let my vision come back to normal. If I still kept seeing two, that means I'm going over the edge. And I didn't want to go over the edge again. I slowly opened my eyes to find two hands in front of me. I breathed a sigh of relief and flopped back down onto my bed. Nothing seemed wrong at the moment which was good. I thought to myself, Another weird dream in just one night? Heh, that's pretty odd...

That's very odd actually.****

* * *

**Chapter End**

***sigh* If I disappointed you, I'm terribly sorry. T_T So this book one in a nutshell! Myahahaha! Care to join me for book two ladies and gentlemen?**

**Reviews! Leave one! Say what I did right, wrong, good, bad, and all that good stuff. :D**

**The next chapter: The Vampire's Assistant: Meeting the Half-Vampire**


	7. I'm SORRRYYYYYYY D:

**Hello everyone! **

**I'M SO SORRY. **

**School and other activities has kept me from writing what I need to write. Then there's writers block and me being lazy. (._.) A deadly duo it is. So I don't know when I'll be able to update since it's second semester and even though I barely started, I have a huge work load on me. Q_Q NOT COOL SCHOOL. NOT COOL.**

**School: You're just jealous. :3**

**Me: Oh no, not now! Shaddup school! *slaps school in the face***

**School: Why do teenagers hate me so? T.T *sits in the corner and cries softly***

**Me: Why you have to be so cruel? T.T *sits next to school and cries with it***

**School: I don't know. T.T It's not my fault.**

**Me: *regains my composure* Well anyways you guys, I'm sorry for not updating. I'm just testing you guy's patience aren't I? D:**

**School: From the looks of it, yeah...you dumb face butt back...**

**Me: OI! I'm not a dumb face butt back! D:**

**School: Whatever. :P**

**Me: *SIIIIIGH* Oh well. I'm sorry you guys. I really am. T.T **


	8. Meeting the Half-Vampire

**Oh my god, holy makeral I UPDATED. And it's in the middle of summer! Haha, well, it took a really long time for me to make this chapter cause for 1) my brain was saying play Elsword darn you and 2) I have summer school so I really have to focus on that. But now that I updated I feel more accomplished than I imagined! So enjoy the start of the book two! ;D**

**-Chapter Start-**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Vampire's Assistant: Meeting the Half-Vampire

**-223-A few days later-223-**

'Good god...did I sleep wrong? I don't think so...but man, I'm so sore.' I thought as I got up and stretched. The light of the sun peeked into my tent and landed on my feet, warming them even more. I sighed and swinged for a moment. 'I wonder if there's anything to do before the show? I mean...I'm pretty bored just getting ready. I feel like being in the show, yeah! But what would be my talent? What could look weird, freaky, or unbelieveable? ...nothing. Nothing about me is any of those. I guess I'm too...normal? Huh...' I pondered more and more on it but to no avail. I was just that normal. Pi woke up and started his usual panting in the mornings that showed he needed water. I sighed, "Every morning huh? It's happening every day now that I think about it. Why is that you little bugger?"

Of course he didn't answer. He just panted right on. I chuckled and patted his head, "We'll get you some water don't worry."

I walked over to change into my usual clothes and walk out in the warm sunlight. 'This feels damn good.' I thought as I absorbed the sunlight and walked over to the river. 'It's such a nice day today.' I thought happily, 'I wonder what's gonna happen since it's this nice.' I came upon the river and Pi went over to start drinking. I sighed again, 'I wonder where this place will take me next. Who knows?' The sky was a perfect shade of blue along with a soft breeze blowing every so often to cool me down from the warmth. It was such a good day. 'Hmmmm...wait a minute...it's too good to be true...' I looked around but saw nothing. 'There has to be something here that will ruin everything..' I thought about it more and more. 'What could be out there that can ruin everything?' Pi was still drinking his share of the water and you sat closer to him. 'The hell is it..?' But it didn't show. It didn't appear but I knew it was lingering around in the air. Contaminating it. 'Grrr...what is it?! Come out and show yourself!' Nothing appeared. The wind kept blowing, the sun kept shining, the sky stayed blue. All was normal.

Pi sat on his rear, stared at me, and started panting. I smiled at him and patted his head, "You're so adorable. Alrighty, let's go back Pi."

We both walked back to the clearing where the cirque resided and I looked around as there were more people around the cooking fire. I was aware of another presence, the familiar presence of Mr. C and...another presence. I walked towards the fire and saw him. The same black haired, green eyed frightened boy from the last performance. He was actually here. 'Wait a minute...' I thought, 'His atmosphere is different than of last time..' He looked like he was having a good time with the rest of the cirque which was good. Evra looked up and smiled, "Look who finally came back! Darren, I'd like for you to meet Sharon! Haha and your names sound the same too!"

'Haha..yeah, Sharon and Darren. Funny...' I thought as I thrusted out my hand with a polite smile, "Nice to meet you Darren."

He shook my hand firmly, "Nice to meet you Sharon."

Pi ruffed as he sat next to me. Darren looked down surprised, "You..have a dog?"

"Yeah. He's a faithful companion to me."

"Ah, I see."

My mind wandered until it came to the conclusion that happened last night: everything I dreamt came true. 'No...how could that happen? I'm no psychic! I never had these powers before in my whole life! Where..where did I go wrong..?' My heart felt heavier as I thought about it more but I had to think about it later. I heard Darren talking to me, "Have I seen you before?"

"Um, I was...at the show?" I replied without thinking.

"Haha yeah, but like before the show. And maybe a few times afterwards. I'm not sure. But the presence I felt back there was the same as yours. Not saying you're a stalker or anything!"

I chuckled. 'This boy is so silly that it's cute.' I patted his head, "Don't worry Darren. I'm no stalker. Welcome to the Cirque!"

"Heh thanks."

I saw the familiar tall figure walking to the cooking fire and he spoke up, "Well, it looks you're fitting in, Master Shan."

"Good morning, Mr. Tall!" Evra said.

"Good morning friends," Mr. Tall replied back to everyone and then he pulled out a small booklet, "By the way Master Shan-on the subject of today's work...we don't know yet what you are suited to do. For the moment, stick with Evra and Sharon and them with their chores."

"I'd like that," Darren said happily, "You wouldn't mind Evra?"

"Not at all!" Evra said happily. "How 'bout you Sharon?"

I gave them a small smile, "I don't mind."

Mr. Tall closed the book, "Very well, it's settled! Evra and Sharon will be in charge of you until further notice. Do what they say."

"Th-thank you Mr. Tall!" Darren said.

"My pleasure."

'Huh.' I thought for a moment, 'Well, what am I gonna do now? I guess help out with chores.. Hmm...' I looked up at the two boys and Evra wrapped one arm around Darren's shoulder, "Well Darren, looks like you and I are partners now! Well, aside the fact we have Sharon, but how do you feel about that?"

He looked at me and then at Evra and smiled, "I feel good...partner."

"That's the spirit!"

I giggled and thought grimly, 'I'm like the third wheel huh...?' Other people greeted Darren happily and I sat back against the log with Pi pant nonchalantly.

**-223-**

The three of us did various chores, starting with Evra's first. We tended to his snakes, to which Darren thought was icky, repainting a wooden wall and the two of them got in a little fight, feeding the Wolfman, and the rest of his chores. When we got to mines, it went a lot slower because we had to clean up Pi who felt like playing this time. He ran around soaking wet and we had to chase after him to clean him but he was so fast! We couldn't even catch him! I panted, "Gosh darn it Pi, get back here!"

He ruffed and panted happily as he dodged Evra and Darren who ran into each other as they tried to grab Pi. I started laughing as Pi returned to my side, satisfied. Darren got up first while rubbing his head, "Aw man, you have a thick skull Evra."

"Hey! So do you! It probably hurt more than mines!"

I laughed and patted Pi's head, "You mean dog, you. Be nice to the new guy!"

He simply ruffed and walked up to Darren. He looked at Pi and then Pi gave him a nice long lick on Darren's cheek. Both Evra and I "awwwed" and Darren wiped his cheek saying, "Eurrrgh, dog germs!"

We finally got back to cleaning him and made our way back to Cirque, cold and wet. The members saw but they probably had an idea of what happened while we were cleaning Pi. After our series of chores, the two boys started off when Evra said, "Hey, you can come with us Sharon."

I looked up and thought, 'I can?' But instead I shook my head, "Nah, I think I'll pass."

Evra walked to me and took my hand, "Come on!"

'Ehhhhh, I don't wannaaa.' But I went with them anyway, seeing that Evra won't let go. Darren laughed, "Hey man, Sharon doesn't look like she wants to."

"Mwahaha, I don't care."

I sighed, "I'm a prisoner."

They laughed and I smiled at them as we walked out into a beautiful grassy field. We sat down and started talking. It was mostly about random things, however, we talked about how we came to the Cirque. I wasn't too fond of my own past so I just kept quiet. Evra was talking about his past, "I've never seen my real parents. The first I knew, I was in a circus. I was a really wicked circus too. They beat me and treated me like a real snake. They kept me locked up in a glass cage. Finally, one day Mr. Tall came to the rescue. See Darren, everyone else here is like you. We've all got a story," He looked at him with a smile, "There's nothing you need to worry about anymore!"

I looked ahead into the forest but I could tell that something was going through Darren's mind. 'I don't have a psychic link with him...do I?' You turned to him as he began to cry. 'Probably about his past. Man...'

"Whoa, hey! Did I say something wrong?" Evra stood and spoke. Again, I felt their emotional wavelengths and Evra was sad he made Darren cry. 'What is this? First the hallucinations when I sleep and now psychic links? What's next, the apocalypse?...I probably shouldn't jinx that.' Evra spoke up again, "Do want to see something amazing?"

He stuck out his tongue but it was longer than the average human tongue. 'A snake tongue. How...attractive.' 'Ewww! Gross!" Darren said but smiling.

"Cool huh?" Evra smiled too, "I can even pick my own nose!" and he started to pick his nose. I grimaced and thought, 'This is totally attractive, yes.'

"Oh stop it. That's disgusting."

"Actually, it's not at all. My nose is different than yours. There's no snot or dirt or hairs! My nose is that cleanest part of my whole body."

"What does it taste like?"

'Oh dear god...' I thought to myself, 'Is this how boys talk to each other these days?' "Lick my snake's belly and you'll find out. It's the same flavor as that."

"No way! I'm not that interested!"

"Why not? You love spiders, don't you? You're one weird guy, know that?"

'We're all weird,' I thought as I giggled at them, 'we're freaks after all.' Evra smiled at me, "Sorry you had to listen to all that. Probably got disgusted huh?"

"Oh please," I rolled my eyes, "I've heard far worse than what you explained."

Evra simply grinned at me and Darren laughed. I smiled, "But you guys are just as disgusting."

"Hey!" Evra said, "I'm not disgusting! You heard me, my nose is the cleanest part of my body! You heard me, right Darren?"

He grinned, "Of course I did."

"See? I'm not disgusting!"

"Uh huh, keep saying that to yourself snake boy. You'll still be disgusting to me."

Evra pouted, "You meanie. You'd never be mean like that to Darren huh?"

I raised my hands, "You're the one provoking all this madness. I'm just stating my opinion."

"Oh, yeah, right. Like your opinion matters."

"Hey! It matters!"

Our bickering went on as Darren laughed at us. He even commented that we seemed like a married couple bickering playfully. My face became warm but it didn't show as much as Evra. He told Darren, "I would never marry a despicable woman like her! She makes my skin crawl! And i don't even have skin, I have scales!"

Darren smiled, "Then how could stand her for so long? It can't just be resilience to her 'annoyance.' There has to be more than that."

Evra paused for a moment that showed it all. My face became even redder as I said, "Evra, you wouldn't!"

Darren laughed, "See?! You have feelings for her Evra!"

"Oh hush!" Evra snapped as he turned away to avoid eye contact with Darren, "I just look out for her that's all."

Darren whispered in his ear, "You should make a move soon man. Or else you'll lose her!"

I gasped, "Darren!"

Evra just shook his head, "Nuh-uh, not listening! Lalalalalalalalalalalalala. I can't hear you, you're too far away."

Darren laughed, "You just can't take the cold hard truth!"

We were like this for another hour, laughing and getting embarrassed, until the sun started dropping in the distance. We stood and returned to camp, me leaving Evra and Darren at their tent. However, Evra asked me to stay a little longer so we could talk. Darren smiled, "I'll just be in here if you need me hehe."

We stood in silence for a moment as I stared at the sky. Evra cleared his throat, "You know all those things Darren said?"

"Yeah?" I replied back.

"Well...uh, here's the thing.."

"Thing? What is it that's bothering you Evra?"

He scratched behind his head for a moment and muttered, "Those things that Darren said was true."

"Huh?"

He straightened up, took in a deep breath, and said in a louder voice, "Those things that Darren said are true. I mean, they're not that strong but they're strong."

My face began to burn as I touched my warm cheeks. 'He likes me?' You looked back up and Evra and wanted to say something but it came out as a dumb giggle. Evra chuckled nervously while still scratching behind his head and he made eye contact with me. I giggled dumbly again and said, "Oh..well, I don't really know what to say to that. Not that I don't like it! It's cute that you feel that way for me."

Evra smiled, "Yeah. You're not freaked out by that?"

I smiled warmly and gave Evra a hug, "Of course not."

He put his arms around me and hugged me tightly. Even though he's supposed to be a cold blooded creature, he felt warm. When I withdrew my arms, his was still wrapped around me. I looked at him and smiled, "I need to go Evra."

"Oh!" He quickly let go and looked at the ground, "Sorry 'bout that. I didn't notice you letting go."

I giggled again, "It's fine! Good night Evra."

"Good night Sharon."

I walked off to my tent and I could feel that two boys talking heatedly about what happened, Evra arguing that it wasn't big and Darren making fun of him. 'It seems like they're the married couple.' I arrived with Pi sitting on his bed and he welcomed me with a small ruff. I patted his head and kissed him, "Had a nice nap?"

He panted and stared at me. I laughed, 'That's right. He can't speak English though he can understand a few words. Such a smart dog.' I sat on my canvas and swung for a little bit. I thought mostly about Evra but then my wandered off to wherever. 'Evra's such a nice guy. How could anyone not like him? Oh wait...I remember now. We're all freaks living together with about the same story. That's right..' And slowly but surely, I was drifting to sleep and soon enough I was breathing evenly.

**-223-ThreeDaysLater-223-**

In the morning, we did our daily chores again and I also helped with the heavy lifting that Darren and Evra had to do. I can feel that Darren feels at home with the Cirque and I was happy he felt like that. We entered the tent where we had to bring some lights as part of the show and I began to take a heavy box when Evra stopped me, "You can't carry that heavy thing!"

I pouted, "But why? I can help you guys."

Evra nodded to Darren, "He can do it. He has that vampire strength that you don't have."

I sighed and backed off. "You grab that one, Darren!"

"Got it!"

I felt like I was being treated like I was weak but then when I saw Darren lift the box up, he had a little trouble holding the heavy lights. I was a little confused as we walked out and Evra joked, "SO much for that vampire strength!"

I could see Darren struggling but he said, "I-I can handle it!"

I was getting worried and I could hear that Evra noticed too, "Sure you're okay?"

"Is it something that you didn't eat?" I asked Darren worryingly.

He just nodded his head and kept quiet as he struggled to hold the box of lights. I looked at Evra and he looked at me with eyes that said 'You know what's going on?'

I shrugged and looked ahead. However, with "psychic link" with Darren, I could read why he's weak. It's because he's not drinking a lot of blood. But he's, in a way, stubborn. He won't drink the blood because he thinks it would turn him into a monster. At first I thought that was stupid because he needs the blood to survive but now when I thought about it, he's only a half vampire child. I can relate if I could. If I were a vampire, I would never want to drink from a human either. Just the thought of it makes me nervous. We stilled walked along and I noticed that Evra had a hand on my shoulder as he pulled me close to him and Darren. I mutter, "What's going on?"

Darren whispered to Evra and I and we both looked towards a certain bush. "No, don't look!" Darren exclaimed.

They looked at me and smiled. I was confused at this little joke they were doing but since of majority rule I guess I had to follow what they say. So I said loudly, "I'll be right back guys, need to get something back from the tent."

"Ahem! Oh, uh, see you Sharon! Well, I'm leaving Darren! See you later!"

Darren tried to fake a cough, "Er, see you Evra and Sharon!"

I walked as far away as I could because I was against scaring the little boy but again, majority rule. I quickly hid behind a tent and looked back at the bushes. There I could see Darren scaring the blonde haired boy and I felt terrible. 'How could I have let them do this to him?' I thought sullenly. When they were out of sight, I followed them into the bushes to find the blonde haired boy fainted. I gasped and they looked up at me. Evra spoke up, "It's not what you think Sharon! We didn't mean to make the kid faint! We just wanted to scare him!"

I sighed as I looked at them, "I know, I know."

"I'll go call for help!"

I nodded but then heard him fall as he was running for help. I looked to find Darren face planted to the grass with the blonde haired boy hold his left foot. I was surprised, this kid can fake a faint? That's cool. He started laughing, "Hahahaha! I got you, I got you! Hahaha!"

I sighed, 'You didn't get me though.' He stuck out a hand, "Hey, my name's Sam Grest. Nice to meet-cha!"

The two boys were relieved but I could see a bit of annoyance from them which made me giggle. "I'm Darren Shan. Hi."

"Evra Von..."

I giggled as I introduced myself, "Sharon Maklove. Nice you meet you too!"

**-223-**

We sat out somewhere in the woods with Sam and he was talking up a storm, "I knew you were with some kind of circus! But a freak show is even better! It's so cool, you must be the luckiest guys on the planet!

He started eating his snack, whatever the heck it was, "Your scales are particularly fascinating Evra. Oh, sorry. Want one? They're pickled onions. My favorite!"

Darren tried one and from the looks of it he liked it. I traced my hands along the grass, 'That's good I guess. I wonder where Pi is, now that I think about it.' I looked off to the side and tried to find him but he was nowhere in sight. 'He probably went off to hunt. I wonder why?' I looked back at Sam, "Could you help me join?"

'What?' I thought as I looked at boys. Darren and Evra started laughing at the thought of him joining but I stayed quiet. He looked at me, almost asking if they were crazy, but I just shrugged and stared at the ground. "Come on, I'm not joking! I'm a hard worker and I'm really smart! I'm serious!"

'I know you are,' I thought, 'But you can't join. You're only a kid.' Those words could have hurt him so much if I said. Evra spoke, "I don't think so Sam. We don't take on kids."

However, the high spirited Sam wouldn't take none of it, "But you guys are kids too!"

"Well we're not exactly...normal, see?" Darren spoke up also, "And what would your parents think?"

"They think travel broadens the mind. I could see marvelous, mystical sights! My parents would be delighted for me!"

'Oh really? Then your parents don't know much about the world then.' I thought. However, I thought again, 'Why am I thinking like this? What is this unconscious voice in my head that's speaking for me?' I rested my head in my knees as I stared and listened to them, "What about school then?"

"School is just a system designed to crush the spirit and stamp out creativity!"

'Hm.' I laughed a little, 'He's got an answer for everything.' Sam continued, "So am I in? Are we cool?"

I thought we were because Mr. Tall took me in because I was normal too. But yet...I'm still a child. Weird. However, Evra stood up, saying, "Sorry, maybe when you're older."

That seemed to really set off Sam. 'Oh boy,' I whistled under my breath, 'Here comes the hurricane.' The moment of silence gave Sam the opportunity to take a breath and yell out, "Does that mean kids aren't allowed to do anything? It's not fair! People always say 'when you're older'! Kids are always forced to follow adults' orders! We have wills of our own! We have desires and goals! We should be free to do what we want! We have unlimited possibilities! We're not meant to be slaves! We're-!"

"Okay!" Evra yelled, "Enough Sam!"

I laughed softly. 'He's only a kid. Give him a break.' Evra also paused for a breath before saying, "Do you want to come see my snakes?"

The anger seemed to dissipate from his face and began to show happiness and his eyes seemed to sparkle from wonder. "Do I? Are you kidding? I thought you'd never ask! C'mon let's go! Hurry!"

The three of us got up and started walking when we heard Sam yelled, "Ahhhhh!"

We quickly walked over to him to find Pi licking his face and when he saw me he stopped and started panting. I put my hands on my hips and said, "You evil dog! Apologize!"

Pi whined but ruffed and howled sadly. He came to my side and sat down what seemed like he was dejected. I pat his head and said, "Don't do that again you hear?"

He whined but you knew that he understood. He's a very smart dog. 'Smarter than the average Retriever.' said my veterinarian who was doing Pi's daily check up. Sam got up laughing, "Haha dog germs!"

We arrived at camp I could already see the excitement arising within him. I could tell from his eyes that everything that we did interested him. We went to see Evra's snakes as promised but he pleaded the boys that he wanted to see more. And so we went to other performers like Alexander Ribs and Rhaumus Twobellies. I could see the admiration and wonder just oozing out of his very pores I thought, 'He's a normal kid. Why would he want to join a freak show when he already has a perfect, normal life of his own?' I stopped in my tracks as we were going to the Wolf Man's tent and said softly, "But for some reason he has a tie to Darren's destiny...maybe? No, it couldn't be...could it?"

Evra looked back at me and said, "Sharon, you alright there?"

I shook my head and breathed in a little bit. 'It's gonna be alright Sharon, it's gonna be alright. Nothing will happen to the boy. He'll be perfectly fine after all this is over just you wait.' I smiled at Evra, "Nothing's wrong Evra. I was just taken aback by how beautiful the sky is today."

He raised an eyebrow but shrugged carelessly and said okay. You sighed, 'Why are you worrying? Quit it!' But for some reason, there was this uneasy feeling that everything was NOT going to be alright. And boy was I right.

* * *

**-Chapter End-**

**I still can't believe I updated this out of all stories! I still have one I need to finish but I want to finish it with a bang! Ah well I'll get to it later ^^**

**So reviews. Tell me what I did right, wrong, good, bad and all that sweet jazz~ ;3**

**Next chapter: The Ugly Truth**


End file.
